


Bad Guy

by aqiu827



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 7





	Bad Guy

Bad Guy  
White shirt now red my bloody nose  
血流不止的鼻子染红了我的白衬衫  
Sleepin' you're on your tippy toes  
你会踮着脚尖趁我安睡时  
Creepin' around like no one knows  
偷偷潜到我的身边 仿佛无人察觉  
Think you're so criminal  
感觉你真是十恶不赦的罪人  
Bruises on both my knees for you  
因为你 我双膝满是淤痕  
Don't say thank you or please  
不必再说感谢或是请求的话语  
I do what I want when I'm wanting to  
只要我愿意 我定会不顾一切  
My soul so cynical  
我的灵魂 如此的玩世不恭

“何洛洛，”关了灯后感觉到衣角被一只手无力地牵拉，带着三分睡意与七分胆怯，虽然没有说话但是那份请求在空气中弥漫着。焉栩嘉喊了他的名字，没有松开。

“这么喜欢扯衣服？”他没有理会何洛洛的渴求，或许是深夜关了灯后还未习惯黑暗，他还没能被何洛洛那双眼睛沉溺，只想先释放野兽的占有欲。

何洛洛的扣子在关灯前就被扯开了，露出一截锁骨和雪白的脖颈，晚上上台前喷的香水还未散去，到了夜间酝酿成了暧昧的酒。

即便在黑夜，焉栩嘉也能清楚地摸到身下的何洛洛，以及他袒露出的胸膛。另一只手在身侧摸索。  
“一般酒店都放在床头柜那的。”何洛洛小声提醒他，以为他在找润滑和套。

黑夜中他听见焉栩嘉低声笑了一下，有些揶揄，又带着几分得意。凑上前去舔舐了他的右耳后，“在找别的。”

何洛洛很快就知道他在找什么了——他在解他的背带裤，很快焉栩嘉手上就拿着那条战利品，并且把他“送”给了何洛洛。

他把绑带缠一圈在自己手腕，颇有玩味，问何洛洛：“绑前面还是后面。”  
何洛洛将舌尖抵在上牙，“前面。”

背带宽窄刚好合适，缠在何洛洛两手腕处还不忘打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。焉栩嘉没有绑得很紧，何洛洛会惯有的抖得很厉害，会勒出红痕。在他心中绑带只是一个象征物，就像月老给明明就会相爱的两个人绑上红绳一样。

何洛洛的手心有汗，握着拳头。  
焉栩嘉把指头一根一根扒开，五指伸进去握住他，用这种方式传给他一份安稳。

“下面也这么湿吗？”  
他终于可以看清何洛洛的眼睛，像含着月光一样闪亮，窗帘被拉得死死的，灯也关了，他不知这份明亮水润从何而来。

口中呼出的潮湿热气与眼底的水润促使何洛洛软下去。  
隔着裤料，一路顺着摸下去，焉栩嘉按了按顶端，“看来还没有。”

今夜很疲惫，他想快点结束，但不代表就敷衍草草了事。他们心中都知道对方对于自己的意义，何洛洛能从他的语气中读出，一丝丝危险。  
他以为焉栩嘉会简单做几下扩张就长驱直入，以往不是没有过。在练习的中场休息他们都这样在厕所里发泄解决，焉栩嘉的欲望来的又快又猛，顶得何洛洛胯骨发麻，短短几分钟就大汗淋漓，搞得剩下的练习都很乏力。

他眨眨眼，表示默认了焉栩嘉，只要不太疼。

但是焉栩嘉没有。在涂抹润滑之前也解下了自己的背带裤，食指与中指之间夹着背带，垂着眉眼看一眼何洛洛的下体，又看一眼黑色绑带。  
比缠手腕要紧一分，打结的时候何洛洛能明显感到酥麻的快感透过腹部，然后传到身体每个角落。连脚趾都忍不住往里缩——还好焉栩嘉专注于将背带系在阴茎上，不然可能还要再找一条绑在脚上。

他在发抖。在焉栩嘉还没有任何行动前。打了结之后下体每肿胀一分都是一种折磨，回馈的是更加抑制不住的难受。

“这样就不容易射了。”焉栩嘉说，颇有居高临下的风味。  
他把何洛洛的右腿折起放在腹部，即使看不到穴口被暴露出来，通过激增的欲望与热气传给两个人。

“最近练的不错……”  
他指何洛洛的腹肌，在下体的刺激下何洛洛很费力，全身都收得很紧，腹部肌肉凸起得更加厉害。

何洛洛咬字很不清晰，喘着气尽力把一句话说完，“那你——我还不是，被你欺负——”

最后一个字还没有说完，就被堵住了。  
上面是焉栩嘉的唇，下面是一根手指。

做过几次后他本来对手指的进入已经很免疫了，有时能吞下他四五根手指，湿的厉害时根本不需要润滑。  
他很紧张，焉栩嘉一根手指都进得勉强。但还好在何洛洛湿的厉害，比以往任何一次都还要溃不成军。

“这么想射？”  
焉栩嘉把手抽出来，羞耻的粘液挂在指尖，大腿内侧也开始有了泥泞的水渍。

他咬何洛洛的嘴角，凶他，“明天也穿背带裤好不好。”  
何洛洛把身下的欲望全部发泄在吻上，舌头极具侵袭性地去占有，到后来还是软下来，力量减弱，祈求得到释放。  
焉栩嘉把人翻了个面。何洛洛双手被捆在一起撑着身体，比往常要更加费力一些。  
焉栩嘉没有进来，只在外面磨蹭，右手摸过何洛洛腰后的腰窝，到大腿根部，再越过耻毛握住他的性器。

用背带打结的地方陷下去了一点，毫无疑问何洛洛已经难受得不行，顶端流出一点点黏腻。他在摸索那里的螺旋纹理，像在用纸巾一点点擦拭一件艺术品，小心翼翼地在感受其中的分量。

何洛洛抖得厉害，几近要撑不住，头又往下低了一分。  
焉栩嘉掐了一把他大腿内侧，大概有些生气，不自觉下手重了一些。何洛洛本身就瘦了很多，这一下手更加疼了。

“你，你干嘛？”  
“跪好，别趴着。”

他使出力气把腰背重新撑好，焉栩嘉的右手还在套弄，背带绑着也还是有精液冒出一点，他不敢想焉栩嘉把它解开时会是什么样。

全身的温度都在升高，尤其是后穴，在用这种方式吸引焉栩嘉的入内。是何洛洛的一种自救，除了拼命外显自己贪婪无耻的欲望以外，他找不到别的方法。  
他是最美味的诱饵，正适配最优秀的猛兽。

手腕上的背带好像要紧一些了，但是这份疼痛放在现在来说微不足道。何洛洛不自觉地抖了抖身体，像小狗摇尾巴寻欢。

焉栩嘉扳过他的下巴，提起来。如果有灯或者月光，应该还能看清他颈前的肌肉。  
“你太坏了，”焉栩嘉说，“居然就这么听话。”

他吻过何洛洛，这个角度的吻着实很费力。  
进入的时候他还是竭尽温柔，一点一点慢慢进去，被吞入一半时他也有些难受吃痛，只好把力道转移到握着阴茎的右手上。“不准射。”  
何洛洛又重新把头重重地埋下去，咬着牙，额角青筋已然凸起，不断有汗渗出来。  
身体失水太多，后知后觉感到干燥。

焉栩嘉好像很喜欢看他被折磨得意志不清眼神迷离的模样，手中的温度已经高的吓人，他还不知足地在何洛洛肩头咬上一口。  
“白衬衫，很好看。”他突然说了一句不相干的话。

何洛洛在喘气，答不上他的话。

焉栩嘉发现系成蝴蝶结除了静静地供欣赏以外，还可以再单手扯开的时候像拆一件礼物，很有仪式感。  
他的腿也紧紧靠着何洛洛，解开阴茎上那条长背带的同时又顶了一分，把自己整个都塞进去。  
“一起射，好不好。”

背带一端还被他攒在手里，一瞬间他觉得他们就像彼此操纵着的木偶，在夺取征服与被征服之间被卷进同一场漩涡。


End file.
